


My Dangan Immortal

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Series: Ebony in Danganronpa [1]
Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Dangan Ronpa, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Goffik, I'm Sorry, Mary Sue, Multi, My Immortal - Freeform, Out of Character, Parody, This Is The Silliest Thing I Have Ever Written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and Willow are two new students at Hope's Peak Academy. Then, all hell breaks loose as the lockdown begins. Will they survive?</p>
<p>(follows the events of the first game, and I may make a sequel with SDR2 if I have the time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. welcom 2 despar academy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. Today, I'm standing if front of the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. I was so ready for my awesome and gothic school life!

I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow.

But...

As soon as I stepped foot in the school...

Everything went black...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up, I was in a big metal room with a whole bunch of people in it. The first person I noticed was my good friend Willow. She was wearing a Marylin Manson T-shirt, a black miniskirt, and a pair of boots that went up to her mid-thigh. She had black, waist-length hair with pink streaks, forest green eyes, and was wearing black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, black lipstick, and white foundation.

"Hey, Ebony!" she said.

"Hey, girl!" I replied.

We waved at eachother as I went to go meet the other students.

I walked up to one boy and tapped his shoulder. He turned around.

"Hi." I said shyly. "My name's Ebony."

"Byakuya Togami. Quite an odd name you have. Is it your real one?"

"Yeah." I said. I then noticed he was talking to another boy.

"Hi!" I said to the other boy.

"Oh...hi...my name is Makoto Naegi." he said.

"My name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way." I replied.

"Pretty long name, don't you think?"

"Did you meet my friend Willow yet?"

"Yeah." he said. "You should meet the others, Ebony-san."

"Alright--" I said before being interuppted when I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see a person wearing a school uniform. They had long white hair, blue eyes, and dark skin. What gave me the shivers was that they had big, bulking muscles.

"Gah! I'm so sorry!!! I really didn't know where I was going, si--"

"I'm a woman."

"Oh my god!!!" I said, stepping back.

"Do not worry." she said.

"Um...okay...My name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. "

"Ah. My name is Sakura Oogami." she said, before I turned my back and went to meet the others.

Another guy...

oh...he was so hot...Like a cross between Gerard Way and Joel Madden.

"Hi..."

"Hello."

"My name is Ebony!"

"I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru!" he said.

"Yeah...okay..."

The others I met was this fucking prep Sayaka Maizono, a guy with corn hair named Mondo Oowada, some fat kid named Hifumi Yamada, amongst others.

"TESTING, TESTING...EVERYONE HEAD TO THE GYM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE."

So we went.

When we got there, we were standing around the gymnasium.

Suddenly, a bear came out of nowhere. One side was white, the other was black and had a scary face.

"Hello, students! I am Monokuma, your new headmaster!"

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

"As you may know, you are trapped in here. Forever."

"You fucking bear! I'll kill you!"

"You should check you IDs before you do that, Ebony!" the bear said.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" I said, as I pulled out my ElectroID.

[Kibougamine Academy ElectroID]

[Name: Ebony Way | エボニ・ウーエイ (Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way)]  
[Sex: 女]  
[Height: 170cm]  
[Weight: 65kg]

[Rules]

⦁ In order to graduate, you must kill someone and get away with it.  
⦁ Violence against the headmaster will result in punishment.  
⦁ Destruction of school property will also result in punishment.  
⦁ Any attempts of escaping will result in a punishment.  
⦁ There are no limits on your actions inside the school.

There was also a map of the school, and some boring other thing not worth mentioning.

We went to our rooms. There was a door to my room. It had some 8-bit sprite that looked like me with my name under it. "Ebony"

I walked inside to see a simple room. Red walls, blue floor, a simple bed.

Nothing special.

I then noticed everyone was going to the AV room. I decided to follow them.

When I got there, I got myself seated and grabbed a CD with my name on it.

I put it in.

I was greeted with my old friends from Hogwarts. Draco, Vampire, B'loody Mary, Diablo, amongst others. They were all sitting on a sofa with MCR playing in the background.

"It's so nice to hear you're going to Japan to a school! I miss you so fucking much, Ebony!" Draco said.

"I'm so proud of you, Ebony! I wish you the best of luck!" Vampire said.

"Hey, girl! I sure hope you're having fun!" B'loody Mary said.

"Hi, Ebony! How is it going over there?? We miss you!!!" Diablo said.

I smiled. Before...

The feed cut out.

When it came back on, they were gone. The room looked trashed and the music was still playing. Then, a message came up.

"Wanna know what happened?"

"FIND OUT AFTER YOU GRADUATE!"

After the monitor turned off, everyone around me looked alarmed. Especially Makoto and that prep.

"Shit!" I yelled. "Wh-what happened to them? I want to know! Draco! Vampire! B'loody Mary! Diablo! No!!!!" I screamed, tears of blood streaming my face.

"Ebony-san? What happened? What did you get?" Makoto said, walking over to me.

"Th-that has to be a fabrication of sorts! I bet they're okay! Maybe those were just actors!"

I fell to my knees...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was in my bed. The lights were off, and was laying there on my side.

"What the fuck is going on? What was that video? That has to be fake..." I said...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!
> 
> {And if you're wondering why Tara gives a shit about Sakura, it's because she becomes important later on.}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The nightmares from the video were still stuck in my head from yesterday. I got out of bed and took off my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas and put on a black corset with chains and dark purple lace on it with a red skirt with a slit in the side of it attatched to it, black ripped fishnets, and black platforms with spikes on them. I put on black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and blood red lipstick, and put my hair in a pair of ragged pigtails. I decided to slit one f my wrists and listen to GC.

I came out of my room to see Naegi and Togami talking while walking down the halls. The three of us got to the cafeteria where the others were. I sat down and ate some Count Chocula with blood instead of milk and a big glass of red blood. All the stupid preppy bitches stared at me. One even fainted. I stuck up my middle finger at them.

"Hi, Ebony!" It was the hot boy from yesterday.

"Hi, Ishimaru~!" I said flirtily.

"Hey, where's Maizono?" Naegi said.

"That prep? Who cares?" I said, taking a bite out of my cereal.

"I care." he said concertedly.

"I'm not going to look for a fucking prep, you poser." I said.

"I didn't ask you to look with me." he said.

"Let's go." I said, getting up from my seat after I finished my breakfast.

"Um...okay...?" he said.

I followed him. When we got there, he opened the door. The whole place was a mess.

I decided to go ahead of him and open the bathroom door...

There was a dead body! It was..........................................Maizono! But I didn't care because she was a prep and I hated preps. Naegi came along and when he saw it he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"OMFG NO!" he shouted.

Then I noticed a set of numbers behind her. "11037".

"OH MY SATAN IT WAS LEON!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Naegi gaped.

"OH MY GOD EBONY REALLY"

"Yeah!" I roared.

Naegi dashed sexily towards the dining hall where he told everyone.

And then that stupid preppy bear killed some other prep and then we went to this class trail thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stepped into the elevator with everyone else. It went down to the basemnt and then the trial started.

So everyone was acting like a fucking idiot until Naegi finally mentioned those numbers.

So, some kid named Leon got beaten to death with baseballs and then we all left.

"Hi, Ebony! Do you wanna hang out later?" sexy Ishimaru said.

"Okay! Can Raven come along?"

"Yeah." he said to me back.

And then I waited a bit in my room until Ishimaru knocked on the door. I opened it and he looked so sexy! Willow was there too. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt , baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!). Willow was wearing a purple corset top with black ribbons and embellishments along with tight black leather pants with purple corset stuff on the sides and black high heels with purple bows on them.

"Hi, Ishimaru." I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Ebony.” he said back.

I then walked over to my big black stereo and put on some GC.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Ishimaru.

Suddenly Ishimaru looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we rocked out to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Ishimaru sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

"I know! She's so ugly!" Willow scoffed.

We rocked out to other bands like MCR and BVB (AN: andy n gerard r so hawt dont u think :D) too.

Our hangout went really well, and I had a great time. So did Ishimaru. Eventually Willow had to leave because she was hungry.

Suddenly.......................................Ishimaru kissed me passionately!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I know BVB wasn't really a thing in 2006/2007 but fuck if Tara was a terrible fanfic writer today she would probably be kissing Andy's ass.}


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony’s name is ENOBY nut mary su OK! ISHIMARU-KUN IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“ISHIMARU!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Ishimaru didn’t answer.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Ebony?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Ishimaru leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Ishimaru kissed me passionately. Ishimaru climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly on my bed. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Monokuma!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Mnokma swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monokuma made and Ishimaru and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Ishimaru comforted me. When we went to the dining hall to see everyone who all had verying reactions when he said

"These two were having sex!"

"Why did you do that?" Chihiro said, loking sad.

And then Ishimaru shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”

Everyone was quiet.

Draco and I went upstairs while some of the students glared at us.

“Are you okay, Ebony?” Ishimaru asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went back to my room and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Ishimaru was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he went to the sauna with Corn Man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

The next day I woke up in my bed. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the dining hall, I ate some more Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of ...Naegi! His brown hair as now black with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. And now he was wearing red contact lenses. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was still wearing his blazer and hoodie but his hoodie was undone and he was wearing an MCR t-shirt. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right, Naegi! By the way, you look so dark and gothic!” I said.

“Thanks. You know, most people I knew called me Vampire.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of human blood.” he giggled.

“Well, I am a vampire.” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while.

We heard Ishimaru and Corn Man talking to eachother and laughing.

"Ishimaru! Where the fuck did you go last night? I thought you two were enemies!!!"

"Me and Oowada bonded as men!"

"Is he at least goth?"

"I don't know."

Then Ishimaru told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Bring me 2 life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evony isn’t a Marie Sue ok she isn’t perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

"Ahem! Okay, you bastards you all have to go to the gym!" Monokuma said loudly and then we all went to the gym.

Monokuma took out slips of paper and gave them to everyone including me and Willow. I read it and then I gasped.

"And if I don't see bloodshed in the next 48 hours, everyone will know you're secret!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried tears of blood and then Ishimaru started holding me in his arms.

"Ebony! Everythings going to be okay!"

Ishimaru and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went to the dorms. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Ishimaru. Anyway, I went into the dorms excitedly with Ishimaru. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

“Oh Ishimaru, Ishimaru-kun!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Ishimaru’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Vampire!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Ishimaru pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Ishimaru ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in the gym where Naegi was talking to a girl named Celestia and some other people.

“VAMPIRE NEAGI, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep! also celes lookz like a goth but i think she iz a prep butt she isnt a prep she iz a posr

Everyone in the gym stared at me and then Ishimaru came into the gym even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“Ebony, it’s not what you think!” Ishimaru screamed sadly.

Another goth smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Kirigiri was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but somebody killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. (She has also converted to Satanism. )

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Monkuma demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

“Vampire, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Ishimaru!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I’m bi and so is Ebony) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Maizono, that stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

“But I’m not going out with Ishimaru-kun anymore!” said Vampire.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the gym and into my room and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn pley da geam al da wai thru! dis is frum da anime ok so itz nut my folt if mnokuma swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson h dosent lik neag is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Ishimaru for cheating on me. I began to cry on my bed.

Then all of a suddenly, Monokuma appeared!

“What the fuck are you doing here you stupid bear!” I shouted but then Monokuma blocked off the dorr so I couldn't get out.

“Crookshanks!” I shouted at him. Monokuma fell his knees and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

“Ebony.” he yelled. “You must kiss Vampire Naegi!”

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Ishimaru had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Ishimaru went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

“No, Monokuma!” I shouted back.

Monokuma gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Take this!” he yelled. “I forgot to give it to you!”

“Oh. But I'm not kissing Naegi! My heart belongs to Ishimaru!" I yelled.

Monokuma got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. “I hath telekinesis.” he said cruelly. “And if you don't kiss Naegi in the next week, I'll kill Ishimaru!” he shouted. Then he disappeared.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Ishimaru knocked on my door and then I answered t.

“Ishimaru” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” he said all depressed and we went back to the dining hall together making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {ClearlyUnOriginal is a fag btw :^)}


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out kirgir is n vampire r evil datz y shes goffik ok!

I was really scared about Monkuma all day. I was upset and then I told some of the students about my old gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I was the lead singer of it and I played guitar. People said that we sounded like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band were B’loody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Ron and Hargrid.

Only we decided to reform w/ Kirigiri, Vampire Naegi, Ishimaru, Togami (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and this weird stoner guy named Hagakure, and since all my old friends were probably dead (and im super depressed about it btw). Except Ishimaru and Neagi were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Ishimaru was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.

We were singing a cover of ‘Helena’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“Ebony! Are you OK?” Kirigiri asked in a concerted voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Monokuma came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Naegi! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Ishimaru-kun. But if I don’t kill Naegi-kun, then Monokuma, will fucking kill Ishimaru!” I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Ishimaru jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser bitch!” (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Ishimaru started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly the body discovery announcement went off.

“A body has been discovered!" 

And then Naegi came out and said “Ebony Ishimaru has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I hate this fanfic so much already}


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend raven 4 hleping me!

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! B’loody Mary tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Monokuma chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and went into the shower angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the shower and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked at the door which was cracked and screamed… Yamda was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Celes was masticating to it!

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Neagi ran in.

“Abra Kedavra!” he yelled at Yamada and Celes pointing his womb.

"OMG Naegi your a wisard?"

"YEah!" Neagi said

"Cool!" I boomed.

I took my gun and shot Yamada and Celes a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Monokuma ran in. “Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Yamada and Celes and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Hagakure ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

“What do you know, Hagakura? You’re just a little Kibougamine (AN: dats hopes peak in japanese) student!”

“I MAY BE A HOPE'S PEAK STUDENT….” Hagakure paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”

“This cannot be.” YAmada said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Monokuma’s wand had shot him. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

Celes held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

“Why are you doing this?” Yamada said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his sweatr.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Hagakure said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

“Because you’re goffic?” Yamada asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

“Because I LOVE HER!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stop f,aing ok hagakur e is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no yamda iant kristian plus hagakur isn’t really in luv wif ebony dat was chirhio ok!

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Ishimaru had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS HAGakure but it was Vampire. He started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY AHOGE HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. “How did u know?”

“I saw it! And my AHOGE went straight up!”

“NO!” I ran up closer

"I have a vision of what was happening to Ishimaru…………….Monkuma has him bondage!”

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. Yameda and Celes and HAGKURA were there too. They were going to St. Mango’s after they recovered cause they were pervs and you can’t have those fucking pervs in a school with lots of hot gurlz.Monokuma had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Hagakure came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“Enoby I need to tell u somethnig.” he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck off.” I told him. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” I snapped. Hagakure had been mean to me before for being gottik.

“No Enoby.” Hagakure says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

“I saved your life!” He yelled angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Yamad a and Celes.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! .

“That’s not a spell that’s an MCR song.” I corrected him wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then he screamed. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t a prep.

“OK I believe you now wtf is Ishimart?”

Hhagakure rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U c, Enobby,” Monokuma said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD BEAR!” Hagakur yelled. mONKuma lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Hairgrid stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, monokuma!”

Anyway when I got better I went to my room and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don’t know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

“You look kawai, girl.” B’loody Mary said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Yamada and Celes the poser couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Ishimaru had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Ishimaru. He was sucking some blood from a prep.

“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Neagi had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Ishimarus. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Monokuma who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Vampire you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Ishimaru-kun!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY AHOGE HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

“NO!” I ran up closer.

“I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Diabolo tried to fix my problem for me but it didn't work.” he said back. “Anyway my ahoge hurt and it wnet straight up and then I had a vision of what was happening to Ishimaru…………….Monokuma has him bondage!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL FANGZ 2 RAVEN MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111
> 
> HEY RAVEN DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I

**Author's Note:**

> AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!
> 
> {Please tell me I got the katakana right.}


End file.
